Dragons and Devils
by Druall
Summary: post-movie. When a young man experiences a horrible bus accident, he believes the man standing above him to be his savior. Dracula almost allowed the inevitable death happen; except, he couldn't. Meeting his "son" again may cause a downward spiral not even they could predict or control. Will they survive the new tests? Or are they doomed to a second death? Modern day, Mina (Mirena)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm very sorry to keep everyone waiting! I'll skip the excuses and just tell you flat out that I'm mending some of the previous chapters that I've already written to make everything smoother for everyone. The plot is the same, just with some better descriptions and minor additions. As per usual, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

He glared internally at the screaming panels above him. As the bus rode over each rock of asphalt, the dimly lit cabin erupted into noise. No one else seemed to care. Popular pop music hummed at the front of the bus. The young man watched the black streak of the street pass by. He struggled to remain standing as gravity shifted to the front of the bus. It stopped and the doors opened to the night. He sat down before the driver could push the gas again. A woman ushered past him to leave. He obliged quietly. She thanked him and stepped carefully down the stairs. Aside from the driver, only three people stayed on the vehicle.

The bus picked up speed again and Darek put his arm against the window for a make-shift pillow. He

_One more stop. _He thought. His free hand gripped the handle on the back of the seat next to him a little tighter in happiness that the ride was almost over. It didn't matter if he was an adult, riding the bus always made him wary. He didn't mind them; riding in one, not so much. The reason for his visit wasn't pleasant. Three weeks earlier, his parents had asked for his help in moving their possessions to a home closer to town. A week later, he found himself packing their belongings before calling the funeral home. The only answer; mauled. The only question; why. His father worked as an historian at the local museum while his mother was an assistant manager at the florist.

Darek's mind wandered as he shut his eyes. Thoughts of random stories flipped through his mind, never staying long enough for him to think about them.

A bright light shot into his closed eyes, and his head hit glass before they could open. When he did, the light was gone. Somewhere behind him, one of the lights flickered quietly. All he could see was the sporadic falling of sparks and a dark object covering most of his field of vision. Fuel and blood were all he could smell and his back ached from the strange position he now lay in. It was several seconds until it occurred to him what had transpired. More sparks rained next to his feet. Moving of their own accord, his left hand reached for something to grab onto in the darkness. However, nothing felt in his reach. He leaned to his side and gasped. Whatever stopped him from moving dug into his side painfully. His left hand touched metal sticking out from just to the right and below his right lung.

"Help," He called hoarsely, barely hearing himself. Only the sparks responded. Above him, the silver boards creaked slightly as something hard made contact with the steel prison. His heart raced in response, causing his head to pound. Several seconds passed and the adrenaline rush faded. His mind grew thick from the loss of blood but he forced himself awake. Nearby, a the sound of grinding aluminum entered his ears and he jumped awake slightly, alert.

Purposeful footsteps made their way through the ruble to him. Above Darek, a pole snapped; causing the unstable steel to fall several inches before crashing to a grinding halt.

"Over here." He whispered. Darek groggily looked around, hoping to see the person. It wasn't long before the silhouette of a man stood above him. Darek thought he saw the eyes of his savior flash red from the sparks. The man paused and knelt down, his face obviously pale, yet managed to hide its features. Darek looked past him at the ceiling as the metal finally fell.


	2. Chapter 2

The man followed his gaze too late as the missile shot onto him. Darek's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in a shocked gasp as it embedded itself into the man's shoulder above him. His eyes met with the man's and the eyes looked strangely back.

The man groaned and moved, causing the wound to spill through his clothes. He stood and the liquid fell onto Darek. A few drops made their way to his face and he coughed as some touched the back of his throat. He choked in surprise and closed his lips. He heard the footsteps stumble back and the shuttering of metal hitting the floor.

Darek swallowed, his mouth dry. He opened his eyes again to hands lifting something off him. A hiss escaped his throat. It had never come across his mind that something had held him down.

"Ahh! Don't move it, please!" He cried quietly. The man continued as Darek whimpered, looking at nothing in the dark space.

"I have to. We need to leave." He pressed. Less than a second after the debris was off of Darek, he felt the ground shy away from him. His cry of pain shook what was left of the windows before the man shh'd him.

"I-my-my side." He said shakily. His head hurt from the swift change in position and his body burned. The man put Darek's arm over his shoulder as the two made for the nearest exit. Darek took a step and his legs buckled as he blacked out.

Sensing the boy's incomprehensive state, Vlad picked him up and carried him effortlessly out of the crash site. He rounded a corner of the nearest building in the quiet neighborhood and set the boy down. In the distance, sirens sang. The prince looked around in search of a proper resting spot.

Standing, Vlad rolled his shoulders. The ache in his back had diminished but he still grew wary at the thought of him being so careless.

_Years without combat have _made _me careless._ He sighed and looked down at the boy. He must have been no older than 20. What had made Vlad save him was his resemblance to his son, Ingeras.

As if he could see Vlad watching him, the boy's eyes shot open. Vlad put his hands out to signal that he was a friend.

"Where do you live?" He asked quietly. The boy's eyes darted everywhere in fear before his eyelids drooped. "Where?" The prince repeated.

"12…445 east…. Um, east lake…" The rest of whatever he said became lost as he drifted back to sleep. Vlad watched him for another moment before lifting him up and taking him home. After a couple of blocks, they finally reached the boy's home. The neighborhood was nice. He apparently lived in a house too big for one person. Vlad set his companion down and searched through his pockets for keys. He quickly found them and opened the door. All of the lights were off, but Vlad found his way in the dark easily. Without disturbing the sleeping victim, Vlad placed him gently on the couch as he waited for him to wake up.

In the time it took for the young man to regain consciousness, prince Vlad spent his time roaming the house. It had three bedrooms and two baths, one in the master bedroom. Vlad wondered how he was able to obtain such a large house if only he occupied it. In one room, boxes littered the floor, many labeled "mom's" or "dad's".

Vlad eventually found himself in the living room again, sitting next to the stranger he saved. The sound of his heartbeat slowed and Vlad almost thought he was dying but then he moved.

"Wha…" Vlad stepped back soundlessly as the boy woke.

Darek heard the sound of footsteps again, this time louder. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling staring back at him. He somehow made it to his house- his parent's house. The living room wasn't as dark as he thought it would be. Was it daytime? He looked around as he sat up slowly.

_How did I get here? Wasn't I in a car accident? _It was then that he remembered his side was injured. Without thinking, his right hand tenderly touched the phantom wound. He turned his head and saw the same man who helped him on the bus.

As his identity registered in Darek's mind, the touch of his hand felt nothing but confusion. For a moment, Darek shifted his glance from the man to himself. Under the bloodstained shirt revealed nothing but healthy skin. His eyes begged for an explanation until he returned his gaze to the stranger in his living room.

"What's wrong with me?" Was the million dollar question. He hadn't meant it to come out so degrading. The figure stepped closer to him and suddenly flashed white and black before he resumed the figure of flesh. Darek blinked and jumped back in surprise. The man slowed his movements but continued to approach him.


	3. Chapter 3

The two spent the day inside. Darek soaked in as much information as possible, however, it wasn't long before he began to feel anxious. His worn tennis shoes retraced their steps as he paced the room for several minutes at a time while Vlad spoke.

"…So, what do I do? I don't even know if this is real. What if I'm still on the bus sleeping or whatever, and all of this is just my subconscious trying to entertain itself?" He questioned. For once, he paused and looked to the lightened window. The daylight watched hungrily behind the thick curtains. Darek took a step toward the door and felt a hand stop him. He knew who it belonged to but still looked at its owner, frustrated.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Vlad warned. Darek had half a mind to rebel and shove the advice away. Instead, he turned stoicly and walked to the kitchen. It didn't occur until then how famished and parched he was. He heard Vlad follow him but refused to acknowledge his presence, still annoyed. The young man looked through the fridge and cabinets. What he saw displeased him and he restarted the cycle. Vlad smiled and looked absently at the design on the table.

"I've been telling you about me for the majority of our conversations. I think it's about time I learned more about you." The prince opened. Still rummaging, Darek's red-tinted eyes searched every crevasse of each storage for what he wanted.

"You want blood, boy. There's no use in looking for it there." Dracula laughed quietly. After another five seconds, Darek gave in and huffed loudly. Vlad continued on the topic. "Do you have a job?" The elder vampire asked.

Darek sat down harshly and rubbed his temples. "No." Vlad waited for a response that wouldn't come.

"Were you fired?" Darek heard. He laughed humorously.

"No." He put his hands on the table and tiredly looked up at Vlad, who gazed at him; curious. As Vlad opened his mouth to speak, Darek interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about it." The boy stood up to leave when Vlad followed suit. The prince started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I merely-" Darek spun around to glare at Vlad with tear-filled eyes.

"I quit my job because my boss threatened to fire me. I quit because he wouldn't let me take time off to go to my parent's funeral. And if you're wondering, they died less than a _fucking _week ago from an animal attack!" Vlad stiffened as the words bit into him. Memories from a few nights before rushed to his eyes. Darek held his stare for less than a second after his outburst before leaving the wide-eyed man standing alone in his kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Let me know what you'd like to see more of! I would deeply enjoy it if you could review. It keeps my world spinning in the right direction and lets me know you care :) Also, please feel free to give me constructive criticism! I know my writing is imperfect, but I'm the only one editing these chapters so it's a treat to see them from someone else's perspective. Without further stalling, have fun!**

Vlad watched the boy walk vulnerably upstairs. He felt what he hadn't felt in years- guilt. His hands numbly grabbed onto the dining room chair he had sat in moments earlier. He knew what killed the boy's parents. A bloodthirsty monster. His thoughts jumped back to his son losing _his_ parents.

Ingeras watching his own father burn in sunlight, only to be taken back home where his mother's dried corpse lay. Vlad scowled at the disgusting creature he had become. Centuries of murdering innocents to satiate his own desire. He clenched his fist, avoiding the urge to destroy the closest thing to him. The familiar hunger rose with each passing minute he thought about himself. It created a paradox- the thing he had loathed grew more powerful the more he tried to bury it.

A loud exclamation rang from upstairs, followed by cursing. By the time Vlad reached the staircase, glass broke. Thin rays of setting sunlight escaped from one of the rooms and shown onto the floor of the hallway. He easily avoided it but pressed on cautiously toward the noise. One door hung slightly open, luring the vampire in. As if on cue with eye contact on the door, it swung open quickly, revealing surprised eyes.

"Uh…" The boy explained awkwardly. Vlad adopted a puzzled face and looked past him.

"I heard a noise. Are you alright?" He said, confused by Darek's calm demeanor. Darek grinned for a split second and then it disappeared. Vlad narrowed his eyes skeptically. Darek looked at him like nothing was wrong.

"What noise?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a perfect display of obvious deception. Vlad took a deliberate and challenging step forward, calling Darek out on his bluff. The shorter man ducked down instinctively and submitted.

"Ok, ok! I was looking for something in my dad's stuff and I found a really cool looking coin collection. When I picked it up, it burned," He pulled on the door and it swung on the hinge. Shards of glass littered the carpet. The silver casing shown blindingly across the room. Most of it was wood, however, but the unmistakable shine of metalwork woven throughout provided enough evidence for Vlad.

"What did I tell you about silver?" Vlad asked, smiling in an "I-told-you-so" manner. Darek looked down and smiled with him.

"Master said 'don't touch silver, it burns'." He joked playfully in a funny voice. Vlad laughed and lifted his gaze to the orange and red tint coming from the window. He swallowed and backed up out of the room.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air." He said. Darek followed Vlad down the stairs and outside into the twilight. Vlad heard a lungful of air sigh after being inside all day. He himself inhaled pleasantly. The air hugged them warmly, accepting them.

Vlad looked back to his companion until he was ready to go. Vlad felt a sense of protection wash over himself as he waited for Darek to reach him. The pair walked leisurely away from the middle of downtown. The cool caresses of air passed them. Darek immediately started the conversation.

"So, where're we goin'?" He asked curiously. His excitement grew until it was radiating off of him. He attempted to recall what Vlad had said earlier.

"Now, listen." A pale hand entered his field of vision. Darek looked up from his new and glanced at the elder vampire before being distracted by everything else in the room. He had never realized how dark his parent's house was. Every knick-knack, every picture frame, every piece of furniture had some dark shade of green, red, or grey.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered questions systematically; one right after the other, dying to be heard. Of course it took him a few moments to process the recent events, however, a part of him trusted Vlad and accepted most of what he had to say. Most.

"Ingeras-Darek!" He heard, Vlad correcting himself mid-sentence. That caught Darek's attention. Vlad shifted his gaze just before their eyes met and cleared his throat.

"Who's _ing_-gerus?" Darek asked, confused. Vlad remained stoic as he continued the "lesson".

"You need to listen to me when I tell you what you need to know. If it were a few hundred years earlier, we would have to be more careful when we roam around in public. Now, the sun _will_ burn you if you touch it, and if you're in it long enough, it _will _kill you." Darek nodded, hiding his skepticism.

"What about blood?" The skeptic replied. Vlad sat up, despite the already stiff posture of a prince he wore.

"Until I can trust you to not abuse your power, I will help you feed for the time being." Merely mentioning the topic sent his heart racing.

Dracula walked in front of Darek, trying to be obvious. Darek almost walked into him. Vlad smiled as the boy blinked several times, returning to the present. He searched for the reason as to why Darek had been enveloped in his thoughts.

"Hello?" He repeated tenderly. Dracula saw Darek's eyes glimmer in hunger as he forced himself to not pay attention to what his body craved.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He managed. Vlad gave a half laugh before responding.

"I said, I'm going to teach you how to fight," Darek raised his eyebrows in shock before letting them fall back to their original positions as Vlad continued. "and fly; depending on how well you know how to defend yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hallo! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time of your day to get this far in the story! It would certainly make my day if you reviewed at the end of this chapter, I certainly gave you a nice reason to ;)**

"Again." Another command sounded. _Again. Again._ Darek found it easier to ignore what Vlad said… until the man made him regret the action as he found himself in the dirt again.

"hmmph." Vlad heard come out of the ground next to Darek's mouth. All Vlad did was smile and wait for the annoyed response to become words. As if he read Vlad's mind, Darek groaned.

"Why do I even have to know this crap?" His arms pushed the rocks beneath him up off the ground. He brushed his clothes off uselessly. Vlad straightened up from his defensive position to give another tip.

"You won't always be able to escape a situation easily without violence and I want to make sure everyone involved is relatively untraumatised. Which is why you must only use flight as a last resort-"

"Why?" Darek interrupted. Vlad sighed softly and continued.

"because the longer we hide that which they won't believe, the more time we have to be ourselves. If I showed myself to a random stranger in the street and let them live, the most likely of places to find them in the future is a mental hospital. I've been in that position more than I care to count. The less I have to kill them unnecessarily, the better I will feel. Which reminds me," Vlad motioned to his jugular. "Never be obvious. Try to make their death as quick and painless as possible. They pay enough with their lives."

Darek saw the topic weigh heavily on Vlad. Darek thought he saw guilt, pain, and contempt before Vlad's eyes flashed to the present. Quickly hiding his curiosity, Darek changed the subject.

"Again." He commanded mischievously, readying his stance awkwardly. This time, Vlad lunged forward. At the time he was meant to crash into the boy, the familiar touch and sound of bats surrounded him. Less than a millisecond later, the dirt finally felt his chest for the first time since they began. When he looked up, Darek stood wide-eyed and grinning from ear to ear.

Vlad suddenly burst out into laughter and Darek quickly joined in. Vlad nodded in defeat, stood up, and bowed to him, sending a sense of triumph to the elated student. The elder waited until the boy's guffaws quieted before speaking.

"Alright, I believe it's about time you learned how to hunt; properly." Vlad said, his own hunger making itself known. Darek swallowed nervously, no longer excited. Vlad sensed his reluctant thoughts and put his arm on Darek's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Don't think about it. Let your instincts take over and you'll be fine." He said softly, pulling Darek towards civilization.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Vlad heard. He felt the boy stop so he turned around to face him. "I've never killed anyone and I don't think I want to either. Isn't there another way?" He asked, his tone almost begging. Dracula responded with impassiveness before answering.

"You can always starve yourself until you lose control. I've found that to be worse, however." He confessed. The boy's conscience reminded Vlad of himself when he traded _his_ soul to save his family; kingdom and all. Darek watched Vlad contemplate an answer as the vampire looked down.

"If… you aren't ready, I suppose we can wait a little longer." He said, meeting Darek's eyes in understanding. Taking a breath, darek smiled thankfully. The duo walked back the same way they came, using the quiet neighborhood to their advantage to talk more.

"What time is it?" Darek asked. Vlad pulled the arm of his coat up to reveal an invisible watch and looked up at the night sky.

"Based on my calculations, just past 3:25." He smiled. Darek was preparing a jestful joke when he heard the sudden shout of a woman. He turned his head to the direction it came from. Vlad heard it also and pointed to their right at the end of the block, Darek still confused.

"Echo's are harder to pinpoint." Just then, a couple rounded the corner of their attention. The man stumbled as the woman pushed away from him. Her dress was in disorder from an earlier engagement. Vlad walked coolly while Darek stared at the encounter. The woman's hand flew up to slap him across the face and he struggled to remain upright.

"Ben, let go! I told you, we're done!" The man ignored the plea and pulled her into his chest. She fought with as much force as she could muster. Vlad felt Darek's eyes staring into his back.

"Vlad, we have to do something." He whispered urgently. Vlad finally glanced at the scene across the street eagerly without turning around to face Darek who was right behind him.

"Let it run its course." He replied. Darek's eyebrows furrowed dreadfully as he watched her fight. Darek saw the man pull something out of his pocket clumsily. The dull reflection of a pistol chanted antagonizingly as the man put it next to her head.

Darek's feet rushed forward as a sharp 'hey' escaped his lips. Vlad reached for him but let him go, following him. The woman stopped when she realized someone else was watching. Her tear streaked face paled as Darek walked over.

The man pointed the gun in his direction, startled, despite being somewhat incoherent.

"Get away from her." The vampire growled protectively. The woman's eyes roamed over her savior gratefully and, very quickly, worriedly. Neither the man nor the woman noticed Vlad making his way behind them. His footsteps silent as he expertly danced in the shadows of the dimly lit street.

"Bite me." The man spat, not caring who – or what- he was actually talking to. The loud click from the pistol being cocked broke the silence after his threat.

Darek stepped forward with hunger in his eyes as the trigger kissed metal.


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad jumped forward to save Darek from the painful hit of a bullet, but the distance between himself and the shooter was too great and the man shot at point blank range. Nevertheless, he moved.

In a disturbing quickness, the man found himself engulfed in winged knives, melding into the shape of a man. He still gripped the firearm in a vain attempt to protect his face. Darek wrapped his arm around the man's chest before they crashed to the ground together. The woman stood in shock. Vlad steered toward her.

As if the scene of one man oddly connected to her ex-boyfriend's neck hadn't frightened her enough, she watched her previous attacker squirm under her savior. Vlad slowed to a walk and grabbed her upper right arm gently. Behind them, Vlad caught the scent of blood and the mumbled gargle of screams. She jumped in surprise as his cool hand touched her bare skin.

He stepped in front of her to look her in the eyes. He hadn't realized how light her hair really was until the unmistakable shade of hazel-blue stared through his soul. The words he had meant to say stuck in his throat. Her heart continued to sprint in her chest as she sensed his own air of compassion in those few split seconds. She too, stared speechless; forgetting what was transpiring for a moment.

His darker thoughts fought for dominance in the moments of conflicted emotions. Neither being acknowledged the dying man less than two yards away. Vlad did notice, however, the tentative opening of a door creak slowly nearby. He immediately turned to Darek's rising form.

He positioned himself between the woman and the bloodied mouth of a vampire, blocking her view of him. Darek's eyes filled with disbelief at the body lying next to him as he remembered who he was. The men jerked their heads to the direction of sirens in the distance. Vlad thought of a way out of the situation and spun around to face the woman.

"This man shot himself. You never saw us. I'll explain later." He rushed. The woman came to her senses and quickly objected. Her eyes fluttered and she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, that's not what happened." She protested. He begged her with his eyes and she seemed to forget her name before giving in, albeit reluctantly. He reached for her hand quickly and kissed it in gratitude. Her cheeks reddened, tempting the monster within him once again.

As quickly as he grabbed it, she felt her hand fall in despair at the loss of contact. The sirens blared louder and Vlad turned his head to glance at Darek, who nodded in understanding. The two made for the closest alleyway and vanished, leaving the confused woman to glow with red and blue lights charging towards her.

The cruiser rounded the corner of Esther Road toward the location of the 911 call. Franklin and John conversed professionally about the situation.

"We've got a neighbor saying there was some yelling from a woman and a guy arguing. She said she heard a shot and then looked out to see one man eating another." Franklin rehearsed. Neither officer believed her but were forced to report to the situation anyways.

"Wasn't there a bus accident yesterday a couple blocks from here?" John asked quixotically. Franklin searched his memory while he drove through the streets expertly. Then, recognition came and he nodded in agreement.

"Yea, why? You think they're connected?" He replied. John shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Who knows, probably? Why else would there be stuff happening over here? This part of town used to be where they had those gangs. Besides, it's the perfect hunting ground for psychos." John turned the dash computer to his side. He searched the system for recent criminal activity and stated factually, "Bingo."

"What?" Franklin glanced at John curiously. He unconsciously slowed the car a few miles per hour to hear what John was about to say in time for them to get to their destination.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Stoker were mauled by some sort of animal last week. Doctors are awaiting autopsy results but it says they lived down the street from where we're going." Franklin hummed in response.

"Any family in the area?" He asked. John scratched the stubble trying to grow on his chin and scrolled down on the page.

"Doesn't say, but I think we should check."

"Ok." Franklin sniffled quietly and turned onto the last street, pumping the gas to make up for the lost time.

Just as John had said, most of the street lights stood dull above the uneven sidewalks and run down houses. Only one person stood outside, her floral dress would have been dazzling given happier circumstances. She faced them after looking in the opposite direction. The lights of the car highlighted her tear-streaked cheeks as she squinted from the intense light.

Next to her, a body slept motionlessly.

Franklin slowed down somewhat harshly from being in too much of a hurry. John cursed under his breath as the car stopped in front of her. The two rushed to get out. Without a second thought, they each went for the victims closest to them.

The woman crossed her arms and watched John approach her. He kindly looked at the distraught woman. Once she caught his gaze, she burst into tears; the recent events finally catching up to her as well. Within seconds, she hiccupped in between sobs.

John immediately tried to sooth and divert her attention by coercing her to the other side of the cruiser. Franklin called John sadly. He excused himself and looked around the hood of the car. Franklin shook his head, telling him silently the fate of the man.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad closed the front door gently behind him, turning the lights on. Darek wiped his chin and looked at it. A strange part of him wanted to taste the enticing liquid. However, he stopped himself and turned to Vlad with piercing eyes.

The prince searched for words to comfort him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Darek shifted his glare to his hands and then to his messy clothes, growling in disgust.

"I just killed a man." He spat, wiping his hands on them. The unmistakable hunger whined in response. Something cause his eyes to glaze over and he stared at the floor. Vlad moved towards him and touched his shoulder.

The contact brought him back to reality and he shied away from it, heading for the stairs detachedly.

"I'm going to take a shower." He explained emotionlessly. Vlad watched him climb the steps. He sighed and sat down tiredly. His thoughts leaned to the woman he saw minutes earlier.

Her face matched his own late wife's. It was a miracle. He not only found his son, but also Mirena. Would he see her again? Would she still love him? He chastised himself for leaving her.

Above him, water poured onto the floor of the bathroom. Vlad looked at the grandfather clock to his right.

_5:13_ It said. His eyes glanced to the blinds. The sun would be rising soon and he wasn't sure how long he could last until he fed again. His ears caught the light tick of a car door shutting, followed by another soon after. Two pairs of footsteps made their way closer and Vlad jumped up, preparing for the knock.

As if on cue, a light rap sounded on the thin door. Vlad felt the heartbeats of two men pump his weakness through their veins. He unlocked the door and opened it with a calm air.

"How can I help you?" He asked, immediately cautious as he noticed their uniforms. The taller of them stood at Vlad's height. His eyes betrayed nothing but authority while the shorter man cleared his throat, smiling politely.

"Mr. Stoker?" He asked. Vlad shook his head and replied formally.

"I'm sorry, he's upstairs showering. I can let him know you stopped by." He offered, allowing his accent to leak in his voice. The taller man spoke before the shorter one.

"Mind if we come in? We've got a few questions for him." He suggested. Vlad smiled and nodded. Without skipping a beat, he opened the door to the quests. They both walked in and soaked in the inside of the house.

The shorter man laughed quietly and whispered surprisingly.

"Looks a lot uglier on the outside." He said to himself. Vlad cleared his throat and offered them refreshments.

"No, thank you." The shorter man replied. "What did you say your name was?" He asked slyly, looking back to Vlad.

The vampire adopted a smug expression, catching on.

"I didn't tell you my name," He said. The shorter man looked away, dropping the subject to the impending silence. "it's Vlad, by the way." The taller man decided it was time to engage in the conversation.

"What is your relation with Mr. Stoker?" Vlad shifted his attention to him, deciding it was time to break the ice that was quickly building up.

"I recently moved here from Romania. Darek and I struck an agreement to let me stay with him for a little while until I get on my feet out here. He should be getting out soon. I believe he has work in a little while." Vlad said, hoping Darek heard him.

"And why are you up so early?" The man asked. Vlad went to tell him, but answered with another question.

"What's _your _name, if I may be so bold to ask? It makes it easier for me to know with whom I'm speaking to." The shorter man stepped forward and brought his right hand to shake Vlad's. Vlad hesitated and then gave in to the gesture.

"John." He said, holding Vlad's for less than a second. Vlad looked at the taller man, waiting for him to say his name.

"Franklin." He said, obviously cautious about shaking hands with a stranger. John remembered Franklin's earlier question.

"So, what's a tourist doing up at this hour?" He asked. Vlad looked pointedly to the stairs, redirecting the attention again. Darek crept down them slowly, fixing his clothes lightly.

"Vlad?" He called, "Is someone here?" Answering his own question, he peered below the ceiling of the living room to the officers.

"Mikael Stoker?" John called. Darek continued down the stairs until he stood next to Vlad. He glanced at Vlad before replying anxiously.

"Please, call me Darek," He smiled. "Is everything ok officers?"

"We apologize for coming here so early, but we were wondering if you had any information regarding an attack that occurred this morning down the street."

"No, I don't- I didn't even know there was one." He paused and took a steadying breath. "What does that have to do with me?" Vlad heard the shaky voice next to him slightly. The men across the room would likely not have caught it.

Franklin crossed his arms, hiding his skepticism while John answered.

"Nothing. It's just that we know your parents were murdered a few days ago and we wanted to see if you knew anything about it." At the mention of his parents, Darek grew somber. Vlad merely looked regretfully at the boy.

"Sorry." Darek managed. John noted the fragility of the subject and changed it.

"Again, sorry to bother you," He motioned at Franklin with his head. Franklin nodded and made to leave, brushing past Vlad momentarily. He sniffled again and stopped, vaguely recognizing it. Vlad noticed the action and prepared an explanation. Before he spoke, Franklin shrugged and opened the door to the lightening sky that awaited him.

John tapped Darek's shoulder, causing him to turn towards the lightly colored bearded man. Sticking out of his hand was a business card.

"Our extension number is on the back. If you have any questions or if you think of anything, let us know." Without waiting for a thank you, he quietly walked out of the house, leaving the door open for Vlad to close.

Darek sighed, happy that their visitors had left. Vlad gave Darek a calculating mask of worry.

"What's wrong?" He heard from the boy.

"He recognized her perfume." Vlad stated.

"Who's?" Darek replied, confused.

"The woman you saved."


	8. Chapter 8

Darek thought back to her. His mind had been in darker places when he had seen her but all he remembered was her hair color. The light blonde shade reminded him of his mother's.

Vlad looked to his new son.

"I need to feed tonight." He sighed. Darek nodded and suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask, caused him to frown.

"How did you find me, anyways? Everything seems like it's happening so fast, and I was thinking about it in the shower- until I heard those cops were here." Vlad tensed but answered nonetheless.

"I heard the accident and came to help. You were very lucky to have survived being hit by a cargo truck." He replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"A cargo truck? Those don't drive down here 'cause the freeways lead to town- which is in the opposite direction." Argued Darek. Vlad shook his head in denial.

"I know what it was, and whoever drove it must have had a death wish to drive right into a city bus." He explained.

"Or crazy." Darek bit the inside of his cheek softly and changed the subject. "What do we do about the police? I don't wanna get in trouble, but I want to know more about what happened to my parents. The woman from this morning looked a lot like my mom." He watched as Vlad looked away. The elder vampire sighed.

"She looked exactly like my late wife, Mirena." He muttered, sadly. Then, he looked to Darek again. "And you, you look-" He was cut off by the screams of a phone upstairs. Both were confused at first as to where it was coming from as it echoed throughout the house. Darek exclaimed and ran to the second floor. When he left, Vlad was able to take a deep breath. For comfort, he took out his wedding ring by the chain out of one of his pockets.

He heard the boy answer the phone and put it back on the hook.

"Missed it?" Vlad yelled up to him, rushing to put it back. The silver stung as it caught the edge and bit his fingers, the chain dangling outside of the pocket. Seconds later, Darek's feet started back down, his face perplexed and annoyed.

"Yea, and my parents apparently decided to keep their phone from the 80's. No caller I.D."

Vlad nodded and focused on the sky above them and the city. Darek followed his eyes to the ceiling, looking for whatever caught the vampire's attention. A few seconds of answerless searching, and Darek looked back to Vlad.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, laughing slightly. Dracula finally shifted his gaze to Darek.

"Look outside." He said. Darek went to the window and pulled open the blinds. Above him, the thick layer of harmless clouds erased all signs of the sun. The young man gaped at the sky.

"Now we may go out." He heard behind him. Darek went for the door and paused. His hand hovered over the handle before his fingers dropped.

The normally quiet street buzzed with activity Darek had not seen when he looked outside. News reporters had flooded the old crime scene down the street. Vlad sighed and warned Darek.

"Whatever you do, do not talk. It'll come back to bite you." He said, smiling. His voice and eyes, however, were cautious. The two did their best to avoid the cameras and microphones shoved in front of them. Their efforts were hindered due to the large crowd quickly gathering. One reporter followed Darek, asking him about the event that had occurred.

His first mistake was to pause as he recalled the memory. Vlad caught it and pulled hurriedly, hoping the camera hadn't captured the hesitation. Darek's next mistake was to not expect the sudden thought. Without recovering from the flashback, he tripped over his shoe into Vlad trying to regain balance.

Within seconds, eyes turned in curiosity. Vlad helped Darek up quickly. He whispered subtly in Darek's ear. Another mic was forced in front of Vlad and Darek.

"Don't stop." He heard. The pair quickly left the scene. Behind them, thin hands picked up a necklace from the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! Your reviews mean a lot, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do about my absence. I won't bore you with the details, but health, school, and life aside; I present the newest chapter of Dragons and Devils! Let me kow if you have any ideas/thoughts/questions about it. I would love to collaborate. :) **

The pair continued at a brisk pace into the center of town. The sky continued to mask out the sun. Vlad seemed at ease, uaffected by the crowd of reporters. Derek continued to glance behind them. His heart yearned for the warm liquid they coveted. Vlad initiated conversation, sensing Derek's growing desire.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leading ahead slightly. Derek's head turned forward again as he shifted his attention. He fixed the collar of his shirt before answering.

"Is it always like this? I thought vampires were just thirsty, but this feels like my throat's burning. Not like a fire burning, but like a bunch of knives or something." He said, looking to Vlad. The elder nodded solemly.

"It's easy to lose what little control you have. Even I have trouble holding back in the eyes of witnesses. You'll have to be okay with what you are, or you're going to be miserable for centuries." He spoke from experience. The quiet street slowly turned into a busy main street. Vlad kept an eye on Derek, making sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. Derek found himself staring at everyone longer than was socially acceptable. Vlad brought his attention back to him, distracting Derek several times with minor shakes and calling his name.

Vlad led them to a small storage center. He walked up to the largest unit and opened it. Inside, a jet black ford fusion took up the middle space, with various items and tools neatly sitting on shelves. Derek nodded in amazement. Vlad smiled and went for a change of clothes. At the back of the room, he rose his voice to Derek.

"There is a phone on the top right shelf, along with a watch and several hundred dollars. Get them, please."

Derek did as Vlad asked and responded, "What's the point of the watch if you have a phone that has the time on it?" Along with the money, phone, and watch, there were various rings and keys. Derek suspected that this wasn't his only car or unit.

"They're for you. I know how to tell the time faster than it will take for me to pull it out of my pocket. The phone is for emergencies, and the money is... a bonus."

"Bonus?" derek said incredulously, counting several thousand dollars.

"There are few things that will give us measureable pleasure, find your calls and seek them out." Vlad walked out from behind the car and chuckled. His color palate of black remained the same, except for the style of clothing. Black pants, a black button-up shirt, and an open black tux. "I suppose you're curious as to how much money I have?"

"Not as much as how you got it." Derek looked at him curiously. Vlad mouthed 'ah' before moving to another shelf.

"I've accumulated a lot over the years. Many of those people have had the misfortune of meeting me on a bad day." He shurgged and unlocked the car. Derek waited until Vlad started the car before reopening his questioning.

Vlad and Derek stepped in and closed the doors. Derek waited until Vlad started the car to continue his questioning.

"Aaand you don't think there's anything wrong with that?" He asked, slightly annoyed with Vlad's light-hearted answer. The elder glanced at Derek, quickly judging his question. He drove out of the unit and pressed a button on the visor. Behind them, the storage door closed loudly. Vlad explained himself softly.

"It used to bother me a lot more, this line of... life. I am the very creature I despised many years ago." Vlad paused, looking at Derek with determination in his eyes. Derek felt uncomfortable under it. "However, I would fight a million men if that was what it took to keep my family safe. I know death bothers you, and you have been through a lot in recent weeks. I will do what is necessary to keep you out of harms way; dead men or not."


	10. Chapter 10

Derek remained silent while Vald drove. It wasn't until they had circled the same few blocks before Derek looked to Vlad in confusion as the car came to a quiet stop along the busy street.

"Wher-" Vlad cut him off, listening to something intently.

"Silence." He rushed. Derek slightly recoiled from the jab, but held his tongue. There were hearts beating everywhere around them, and Vlad was searching for a particular one, "What's inside that building?" He asked. Derek shifted his gaze to the building on Vlad's left and did his best to remember. The once-prince drew in a shakey breath. With the recent events, his hunger had been rising.

"Um, I think that's a local news station? It looks like they added a coffee shop next door. Unless you were wondering about the coffee they have around here." Derek watched the pedestrians move about inside the store. He didn't recognize anyone from his childhood, but he did sense some familiarity for a woman. And then it clicked, "You're looking for the lady from last night, aren't you?"

Vlad kept his eyes on her while he answered, "Yes." He turned the car off and they sat there for another few seconds before Derek looked at his new watch. 2:38. With the cloud overhead, there was no way to tell the time. Derek was grateful for the new wristpiece.

Derek whispered his next question, "Why?" This time, Vlad looked at him with an odd expression before replying,

"She was with the reporters earlier, though not as a witness." The seriousness in his face matched the anxiousness of his voice. Vlad did his best to hide his excitement at this news. It would mean that Mirena would seek him out just as much as he would her. However, it also meant that she'd be asking the right questions. In his experience, it often would not go well for him.

Derek peaked around Vlad a little bit more to get a good view, which earned him a forced chuckle.

"If it was not obvious before, people will see us stalking." Both resumed their previous positions; Derek looking ahead, and Vlad at the woman. Without looking back, Derek asked,

"What do you mean 'obvious'?" Vlad smiled and looked at Derek, pretending to shift his attention to something irrelevant.

"Coffee shops are home to many people watchers. Someone's already seen us drive by a few times. She's also talking to her friend about whether or not to call the police or tell someone." Derek nodded, understanding why Vlad told him to be quiet. Vlad opened the car door and tapped the glass once he shut it, telling Derek to follow him. Once he was within talking distance, Vlad led them across the street.

"Is there a, uh, safe word?" Derek asked as they walked. His eyes gazed at each person before returning to Vlad's shoulder. Vlad laughed and nodded.

"You're about the age of college. Mention a term paper or something," They walked along the sidewalk next to the coffee shop and Vlad changed the subject instantly. "See? I told you this was the address," He looked back to Derek hoping he would play along.

"Yay, now can you finally shut up about getting that special coffee whatever you wanted?" He exaggerated loudly. Vlad internally palmed his face, but rounded the corner to the entrance. Vlad opened the door and Derek walked through. The two glanced around the large room. It seemed much smaller on the outside. Vlad immediately looked for his target while motioning for Derek to find a table.

The tall prince ordered a couple of drinks and waited patiently for them. He kept his eyes near Derek whenever he wasn't searching for Mirena. It didn't take him long, and once he did, his anxiety rose again. She wore clean clothes, but her hair was slightly messy and she was clearly tired. she was finishing her second cup of coffee and tapped her pencil on a full paper; thinking. Behind him, he heard his alias being called.

"Mathew?" He turned and thanked the barista as he picked up the two drinks. He looked to Derek again. His face also seemed stressed and his eyes kept shifting back and forth between people. The boy was clearly nervous. The woman outside had turned her chair to face Derek and she discreetly watched him. Vlad sighed at the suspicious woman. In front of Vlad, however, his drink was no longer contained in the cup and found itself all over his shirt. He managed to save the other cup, but already forgot about it when SHE spoke.

"Oh! I'm SO SO sorry! It's my fault, I-" Their eyes met for a second time, and she silenced herself. Her heart jumped and Vlad struggled to keep himself from pouncing forward. He replied slowly, his voice mechanical.

"No, it was mine. I should have been playing more attention to where I was going." His accent was light, but she looked at him as though she couldn't understand him. He broke eye contact and looked for napkins. She quickly followed and they bent down to clean up the mess. She stood as she threw the napkins in a nearby trashcan. Without looking up, his ears instinctively picked up the sounds he actively tried to avoid. Her heart was the closest, and Vlad swallowed tightly as he finished. He kept his gaze away from her but continued speaking, "If you have the time, maybe we can discuss... things? I have to go somewhere right now, for an appointment, but I'll get in touch? Is there a place I can meet you?" He rushed. She watched him throw his little pile of wet napkins.

"Um, yea? I come here everyday at 2:30 for my break?" She wasn't sure why she told him that. This man was there last night, while her ex was murdered, no less. Something about him drew her to him. It wasn't just her normal curiosity as a reporter, but her gut. He nodded almost painfully and left her standing alone, shocked at his speed. Vlad walked quickly up to Derek. Both men looked equally flustered. Vlad whispered urgently to Derek,

"Don't you have a term paper to finish?" He said with the coffee still in his hand. Derek nodded and stood, concerned. They returned to the car and Vlad drove as quickly as he could without causing unwanted attention.

**AN: How was that? Overdue? Not enough? I've got lots of stuff brewin', get ready for some bones. Oh, and leave a comment! They keep me going! I'll be going back over what I've written and fixing mistakes, occasionally adding more details and stuff. Don't worry, I'll post an edit note in my AN's :) Thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

The shadows hunted two women off one of the quiet streets. Vlad couldn't help it. They were the only ones outside that weren't on the busier streets. He waited hungrily while they walked in his direction. One of them laughed at their conversation, the other smiled. They both seemed unaware at their future fate. It wasn't a particularly well-lit area, but Vlad assumed their comfort was familiarity. They were likely close to home. He needed to strike now. His eyes closed and he let loose the devil he caged. When he opened his eyes, two corpses slept on the asphalt. His breath was ragged from the deed. The still hearts were deafening in his ears and he whispered the words he came to distaste, "Odihnească în pace."

Dracula cleaned the bodies and disguised his attack as an average serial killers' mark. He left their valuables and flew back to Derek. It didn't take long, but he wished it was shorter. Without the cover of clouds, the sunset would have caught him and his horrific actions. Wings turned to one man as he again became himself. His footsteps remained quiet on Vlad's return back.

A light tap on the door reminded Derek of his guest and he jumped up to unlock it. Vlad's serious eyes now seemed slightly eased, despite the haunted appearance he held. Vlad walked in and shut the door behind him slowly and smiled as best as he could. Derek felt a sharp needle stab at his conscience and he quickly made an attempt to change the now-dark mood.

"So, I told you my parents were historians, right? That's actually how they met. My dad worked at the university here, and my mom was a guest speaker from one of the bigger colleges up-state. Blah, blah, blah, a dinner turned into an overnight stay and the rest is history." Derek smiled at the joke, "My dad used to tell me that all the time." Vlad glanced at the boy and gave a half-smile before taking a seat in the recliner. A sigh of relief escaped his throat once he fell into it, even thought he didn't feel tired. He put his hands in his lap and looked up at Derek, replying.

"Really? What interested them about history?" Vlad asked, making sure to keep the conversation going. Derek thought for a moment while he took a horizontal position on the couch.

"My mom studied cultural anthropology, and my dad was doing some research on 15th century figures in Europe. He had a comical fondness for you, since our last name is the same as the author of the Dracula book." Derek let out a small laugh at the situation. Here he was, in the presence of one of the most feared men of his time.

"Of course." Vlad smiled to himself, "And you?"

"Me? I loved it. Whenever my mom would come back from Africa with a souvenir, or my dad with his coin collection. I swear, one day, he brought home a coin made from silver. Not the knock-off stuff you get here at the bank or whatever. I guess he stole it or something from when he was in Romania. They had a huge argument about it but my dad convinced my mom to keep it." Derek's voice grew somber, "It must run in the family, because I stole it from him and when the police found out about it, they fired him from the university. My dad searched the house for it but couldn't find it 'cause I actually ended up losing it. The university offered him his job back if he returned the coin, so, my dad was gonna give it back, but, you know, we never found it." Derek shrugged his shoulders and continued without looking at Vlad.

"I found it several months later outside in the weeds. I told my dad what happened but he wouldn't have it." He took in a shaky breath, "I moved out not too long after that 'cause I couldn't handle the guilt of being the one who led him to drink." Derek stopped, frustration entering his thoughts, "Why'd they have to die? All my life, and we've never had an animal attack in this part of the city! I never had a chance to apologize, or- or-" Vlad's gaze shifted from the strange sense of guilt he had kept locked away into seriousness. Derek's eyes grew dark, and his innate rage threatened to bubble over. Vlad thought it best to change the direction of the conversation.

"-Or, we can think of the present. A lot has happened the past few days. You need to quiet your thoughts, or our low profile will be moot. Can you do that for me? Think about what we should do, and what steps we need to take to achieve our goals." Vlad reasoned. Derek slowly came back to the living room and drew in a shaky breath.

"Wh-wha...," Derek seemed taken aback from his sudden flare of emotion. "Um, what goals?" He inquired, still anxious. Vlad smiled at the question.

"How do you take your coffee?"


	12. Chapter 12

Derek scratched under the collar of his shirt in nervousness, before shifting in his seat. Vlad leaned across the table to reassure him.

"You'll do great, I know you will." Derek looked away and replied.

"I don't think so. I haven't talked to a girl about setting up a date or anything before. What if I mess up? I'm probably gonna end up making a fool of myself." His neck seemed to be extremely itchy.

"Just... Alright. If you don't think you're up to it, we can come back-" Derek interrupted Vlad.

"No, no, I'll do it." He said. Vlad waited until the young man stood and walked behind him to smile. That little trick worked more often than he cared to admit. The cafe buzzed as people eagerly bought their mid-day coffee. Without wanting to, Vlad listened intently to his scout, hoping he'd fulfill his duty as a wing-man. Vlad didn't want to be seen by the observant woman outside. He'd dealt with her kind before, and knew which avenues to avoid. However, Vlad couldn't shake the feeling that he'd forgotten to tell Derek something.

Derek approached the blonde woman with all of the confidence he could muster. It somehow seemed horrifying to set a date with her to meet up with Vlad. He argued that Vlad should speak to her himself, which didn't gain any traction. The vampire was adamant about being discrete. The woman sipped at her coffee thankfully with her eyes closed until she realized someone was standing above her. She looked up into the terrified eyes of Derek. She looked at him, confused, before she spoke worriedly.

"Um, are you alright?" She asked. Derek remembered that he was supposed to talk. He scoffed and smiled awkwardly.

"Of- of course I am. But uh, my nephew- I mean, my uncle, I'm his nephew, he wanted to talk to you but he thinks I should talk to more women. I mean, that I should talk to women more often. Well, actually- ugh," She could sense the panic coming from him and did her best to not smile at how adorable he seemed under the pressure. "He's over there." He finished, happily. She peered behind him to his companion's direction. He was facing away with his head down. What she didn't know, was that he heard Derek's attempt and was covering his face in quiet embarrassment.

Derek backed up as she made to meet with Vlad. Vlad discretely prepared for her arrival as her heart walked closer. Derek stood there another moment longer, yelling at himself for his shortcomings in conversation with women. Derek turned to join them.

"Well, quite a friend of yours, mystery man." She said, looking to Derek and back at Vlad. Vlad watched her while he answered.

"My nephew needs to learn how to talk to beautiful women." He said unblinking. She blushed and he remembered his manners. He stood and offered her the seat across from him. She accepted, to his happiness. Derek walked up a moment after, realizing his seat had been taken. Vlad leaned into his ear and asked him to make friends with the black-haired woman outside. To Vlad's surprise, Derek nodded and left. No doubt grateful for the opportunity to not show his face around the blonde woman.

"You said you had an appointment? How did that go?" She asked. Vlad smiled at the small talk. It would keep his mind off of what she likely wanted to know.

"It was..." The two women flashed before Vlad's eyes as he blinked, and he continued, "dull. I hate those kind of appointments." His smile didn't reach his eyes and she nodded.

"Same. My boss is always trying to get me to write stories about the juicy sex-scandals in the local politics, but I'm looking for the more nitty-gritty facts. The crime-rate, police activities, stories like that." She confessed. She paused, and sighed at her blabber mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Vlad interrupted her apology.

"Politics bores me as well." He stated. If only she knew. Her heart fluttered slightly. "I never got your name." He finished. She stared at him, slightly confused. It felt like he already knew it.

"Mina. You're Mathew...?" She replied. He was too preoccupied with her name to remember his alias. He started to ask her who she was talking about, before he remembered. He nodded with recognition.

"Ah, yes. Yes, that's me." She slipped a smile at his response. Her tone turned confused again.

"I feel like I know you." He quickly thought of a retort.

"Near-death experiences can do that to people. You go through trauma, and it seems as though your souls have connected." His reply only brought her eyebrows together even more.

"Then I'm not crazy? You knew what happened the other night. It wasn't just a horrible nightmare." He played coy.

"I don't follow." She shook her head fervently, leaning forward. He held himself still, knowing that the wrong move could push her away, or bring her closer.

"My ex. He was murdered the other night. You were there, you told me to tell the police that he shot himself." She said stubbornly. Vlad struggled to keep the conversation light.

"You seem oddly calm for someone who witnessed someone die."

"This isn't my first rodeo. But, what I don't understand is why you want me to think he shot himself, when he didn't." She waited for him to respond. Much to her frustration, he looked behind him to find Derek. His new apprentice was conversing with the black-haired woman, just as he asked. Mina put her hand on his, bring his attention back to her immediately. His eyes flashed to her warm skin and she let go, once she realized her gesture. She spoke first.

"Why doesn't it bother YOU?" She asked. He looked up to her and smiled, sad.

"This isn't my first rodeo." She frowned at his seriousness, asking another question.

"Is this yours?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with his wedding ring. He stammered, cursing himself for not knowing its misplacement.

"Where did y-"

"I found it this morning on the ground down the street from the... accident. I was with a group of news reporters on an assignment." She said. He noticed how she held it, internally groaning. There was no way for him to grab it without burning his hand, and no way to be discrete about it.

"Keep it." It was her turn to stammer.

"It looks expensive, I couldn't- It's yours-" He put his hand up, showing he'd not argue. She blushed again and carefully placed it back in her purse. Her embarrassment was thanks enough for him.

"Derek Stoker, isn't it?" Vlad and Derek turned simultaneously to the voice. Vlad's welcoming smile faultered as he recognized it; his first instinct to curse.


End file.
